1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an overhead linear moving system and, more particularly, is concerned with an improved self-propelled overhead track-mounted moving system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Greenhouses and indoor grow rooms typically receive insufficient natural light, that is, sunlight. This deficiency of sunlight is remedied by using artificial light exclusively or to supplement the sunlight. A variety of different systems have been proposed in the prior patent art to provide artificial light to indoor plants. Some of these systems are represented by the devices and fixtures disclosed in U.S. patents to Goldberg et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,381, Booty et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,238, Antkowiak U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,145 and Cristian et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,830.
Another more advanced system, known as the Light Rail II, has been marketed by the inventor herein. The prior system is an overhead linear moving system which included an elongated track or rail having a W-shaped cross-sectional configuration defining opposite top and bottom guide grooves and a light suspending trolley having support wheels running in the top guide grooves and a drive wheel engaging the bottom guide groove which is driven by a reversible motor attached to one end of the trolley. The object supported from this prior moving system is applied to the end of a bracket mounted to the opposite end of the trolley from the motor.
The aforementioned Light Rail II linear moving system has functioned as intended and resulted in many satisfied purchasers as evidence by its low return rate. However, as with all, even highly successful, products, the need arises from time to time to make improvements in certain areas to further enhance the capabilities of a product and the benefits derived therefrom by users.